The Longest Month Ever by Krazi Jay
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Todos os casais de Konoha recebem uma ordem de frequentarem à terapia de casais. Será que Sasuke irá seguir o 'conselho' do psicólogo? E como diabos eles vão sobreviver a um mês inteiro fazendo essa droga? ! .:. UA / S&S .:.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária da fic: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor/outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__KrAzI JaY_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Todos os casais de Konoha recebem uma ordem de frequentarem à terapia de casais. Será que Sasuke irá seguir o 'conselho' do psicólogo? E como diabos eles vão sobreviver a um mês inteiro fazendo essa droga? !_

_**Notas da Tradutora:** Galera, eu iria começar as postagens de TLME somente a partir de 2013. Mas aí as senhoritas curtiram tanto (e votaram no poll) e caraaaa eu fiquei tão feliz com a aceitação de vocês, que iremos ter mais capítulos da fic ainda esse ano ;D  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

**The Longest Month Ever**

**O mês mais longo de todos  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**07:00 da noite: Uma semana após a segunda sessão**

* * *

O casal, ainda não casado, colocou-se em lados opostos da cama de casal dos Uchiha, olhando um para o outro, tentando desesperadamente pensar em nada mais nada que a outra pessoa do lado oposto da cama, mas falhando miseravelmente. Sakura soltou outro longo suspiro.

- Sasuke? - chamou.

- O quê?

- No que está pensando? - perguntou, fazendo um cachinho em uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro frustrado ... ou foi um grunhido? - Você não vai querer saber. - respondeu.

Sakura soltou outro suspiro.

- Por que diabos estamos ouvindo este maldito médico? - Sasuke perguntou, principalmente para si próprio.

Sakura apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo. - Porque, Tsunade ordenou que todos nós fizessemos isso! E nós temos que fazer o que o médico acha que vai nos ajudar.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. - Nós não precisamos de ajuda.

E ela prosseguiu.

- Bem, o Dr. Hikaru pensa que precisamos! Quem sabe, talvez ele consiga nos ajudar. - Sakura disse com uma voz positiva, olhando para o teto.

Sasuke bufou com isso. - Droga de médico que não sabe o que é bom, nosso relacionamento é bom, e nós não fazemos _isso_ tantas vezes assim. - Sakura virou a cabeça para seu namorado, dando-lhe um olhar que dizia _'você está brincando comigo, certo?'_ . Sasuke notou e tentou ignorar, mas falhou.

- Ok, talvez até façamos. Mas isso nunca causou problemas antes. - Ele respondeu simplesmente. Sakura suspirou, novamente. esse ia ser um longo mês, de fato.

.

.

Agora todos vocês estão se perguntando que droga é essa ...

.

.

* * *

**Uma semana atrás, há dois dias**

* * *

_"Ne ne, Sakura-chan. Sasuke teme! Vocês estão aqui pelo que Tsunade mandou fazer , aquela terapia de casais?"_ _Naruto perguntou, lambendo os beiços sujos de Ramen._ _Sakura deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça por ter sido tão rude._

_"Claro que estamos, mas isso é tão estúpido! Por que nós precisamos de aconselhamento?"_ _Sakura gemeu._ _Sasuke sentou-se, em silêncio, como sempre, mas pensando a mesma coisa._

"_Não sei! Ouvi dizer que era algo sobre 'Para podermos trabalhar melhor" ou algo assim! Eu não tenho que me preocupar de qualquer forma! Meu relacionamento com Hinata vai muito bem! "_ _Naruto disse feliz._

_"Ne, quando é a sua primeira sessão?"_ _Naruto perguntou, já em sua terceira tigela de Ramen._

_Sakura soltou um suspiro antes de responder._ _"às três". disse simplesmente._

_"Beleza! A minha é às 12!"_ _Naruto choramingou._

_"Bem, isso é conveniente."_ _Sasuke disse simplesmente._

_"Por quê?"_

_"Porque a sua vez é agora, seu idiota!"_ _Sakura revirando os olhos._

_"Ah droga!"_ _Naruto gritou e levantou e correu porta afora._ _Sakura riu levemente, em seguida, virou-se para o namorado._ _"Sasuke Ne, sabe que temos que fazer o que o médico sugere, foi uma ordem de Tsunade."_ _Sakura ressaltou._ _Sasuke olhou para ela pelo canto do olho._

_"Então, provavelmente será algo estúpido como " falar sobre nossos sentimentos 'ou alguma porcaria inútil do tipo. "_ _Sasuke respondeu._

_"Que bom que você pensa dessa maneira."_ _Sakura murmurou para si mesma._

_.  
_

_._

* * *

**Primeira sessão**

* * *

- Isso é completamente inútil. - Sasuke murmurou, sentado ao lado de Sakura em um sofá de couro marrom simples, estavam esperando pelo Dr. Hikaru chegar.

- Ah não pense dessa forma, Sasuke! Pode ser interessante! - Sakura disse com um sorriso. Mal sabiam eles que em breve estariam odiando esse certo médico com toda a sua alma ... mas iriam descobrir depois. Uma abertura de uma porta interrompeu sua conversa e pouco depois um homem com cabelo castanho escuro entrou, Ele parecia ter uns 40 anos.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Dr. Hikaru. - Apresentou-se e sacudiu as mãos antes de se sentar.

- Agora, vamos direto ao que interessa. Cada sessão terá uma hora de duração, três vezes por semana durante um mês. - Afirmou, como se tivesse memorizado cada palavra por dizer isso com tanta frequência.

- Agora vamos começar. - fez uma pausa para empurrar os óculos para cima de seu nariz um pouco torto. - Como definiriam seu relcaionamento? - Ele olhou para o papel - É, Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke, certo?

- Er ... bem, eu acho. - Sakura disse, hesitante. Ela nunca tinha ido a um conselheiro antes, e falar sobre tal a deixava desconfortavel. Dr. Hikaru acenou com a cabeça e escreveu algo em seu pedaço de papel; Sasuke estreitou os olhos para isso.

- O que você acha sobre isso Sr. Uchiha?

- Está bom do jeito que é. - respondeu simplesmente.

- E o que você acha da resposta, Sra. Haruno? -O médico voltou sua atenção para a garota de cabelo rosa.

- Eh, mas ... quero dizer ... eu não acabei de dar essa mesma resposta? - Sakura perguntou, agora ela estava realmente confusa.

- Hm ... Entendo … - O médico resmungou algo incoerente e rabiscou mais no papel. Sakura tentou olhar para ver o que era.

- Um ... se você não se importa de eu perguntar. Mas se importaria de dizer exatamente o que está escrevendo aí? - Sakura perguntou.

- Não. Agora vamos passar para outro assunto. Como é sua vida sexual?

Sakura engasgou enquanto Sasuke soltou um som que parecia muito com uma tosse e sinal de estrangulamento.

- O quê! - Sasuke exclamou. Que raio de pergunta foi essa?

- Hum ... er ... o-o que quer dizer, doutor? - Sakura sufocou.

- Bem, sua vida sexual é ativa? Por exemplo.

- Che. Ah, é ativa. - Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo. Ganhando um tapa de Sakura.

- Sasuke! - Rosnou e o médico levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quanto em uma semana? - Perguntou novamente como se fosse nada.

- Huh doutor, agora eu acho que isso é um pouco privado demais, não acha? - Sakura disse com uma voz apressada, Sasuke novamente parecia como se estivesse sufocando.

- É uma questão profissional, agora será que você seria amável em responder. - Dr. Hikaru disse rudemente. Sakura puxou o colarinho de sua camisa nervosamente.

- Huh-bem ... eu diria que mais do que a média dos casais normais! - Era só ela ou estava começando a ficar quente a atmosfera?

- Esta é uma pergunta estúpida. - Sasuke exclamou.

- Por favor, basta responder a pergunta. - Dr. Hikaru declarou simplesmente.

- Hum ... bem ... a cada semana ... tipo ... talvez... nao sei ... duas vezes por dia. - Sakura disse nervosamente enquanto Sasuke sorriu de canto, oh sim, ele parecia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Oh Deus! Sete dias por semana! - O médico gritou de repente, fazendo com que Sakura e Sasuke tomassem um susto. - Meu Deus, isso dá cerca de 14 vezes por semana! .. Aham ... quer dizer ... isso é um monte de vezes para um casal. - Ele disse numa voz semi calma. Sakura e Sasuke ... ainda chocados deram-lhe um olhar estranho.

- Eu não vejo nada de errado com isso. - O Uchiha disse simplesmente com um encolher de ombros.

- Oh, você não veria, não é mesmo? - Sakura disse sarcasticamente.

- Che. Nunca te vi reclamando. - Sakura corou e Sasuke sorriu de canto.

- Aham … - O médico interrompeu para ganhar a atenção dos dois novamente. - Agora ... que tipo de sexo vocês fazem normalmente? É que o você diria de.. selvagem ou apaixonado?

- O QUÊ? Q-Que raio de pergunta é essa? - Sakura gritou em tom de pânico.

- Bem, estamos numa terapia de casais e a parte sexual é sempre uma pergunta comum. - Afirmou o médico calmamente.

- Que diabos estava pensando Tsunade quando fez isso? - Sasuke resmungou em voz alta enquanto Sakura começou a suar ao seu lado.

- Aham ... agora que tipo de sexo vocês fazem?

- Um ... apaixonado? - Sakura disse, hesitante, e ganhando um grunhido do Uchiha ao seu lado.

- Sério Sakura? Apaixonado, como 'sem graça'?

- Ehehe ... talvez não ne? ... Bem ... eu acho que tenho que dizer ... mais sobre o lado selvagem ne? - Sakura disse, obviamente constrangida, enquanto Sasuke sorriu de canto.

Os olhos do médico novamente arregalaram. - Como diabos você ainda anda, mulher? - Sasuke e Sakura mais uma vez se assustaram rapidamente com a explosão do medico. - Quero dizer ... é isso mesmo?

- Ok olha aqui senhor! Só porque gostamos da nossa errr-er ... relação não significa que nosso relacionamento se resume a isso!

- Eu nunca disse isso. - Dr. Hikaru disse ... aquilo foi uma pitada de medo em sua voz?

- Qual é o problema? - Sasuke murmurou, ele não viu o que havia de errado com isso. E gostar de fazer sexo não mudava o fato de que ele amava Sakura.

- Hm ...- O médico escreveu alguma coisa no papel. Sasuke fechou os olhos, aquilo estava começando a ficar irritante.

- E o que diabos você vai continuar escrevendo nesse maldito papel? - Sasuke disse em um tom irritado.

- Uma analise importante. Agora, uma vez que só temos cerca de cinco minutos para o fim da sessao, os darei o chamado" dever de casa ', que vocês terão que obedecer pelo mês inteiro, já que parece que o relacionamento de vocês precisa de mais contato comunicativo e menos fisico.

- Hey! Nós nos comunicamos muito bem! - Sakura pontuou.

- Como eu estava dizendo, seu dever de casa a partir de hoje é ficar sem quaisquer atividades sexuais durante todo o mês.

- O QUÊ? - Sakura gritou e surpreendentemente Sasuke também o fez ao mesmo tempo. E quem diabos chama isso de "atividades sexuais"?

- Um mês inteiro? Você deve estar brincando comigo! - Sasuke disse com raiva.

- Isso é estúpido! - Sakura disse com raiva.

- Os caras dão em cima dela o tempo todo! Como você vai saber que ela não vai pular a cerca hein? - Sasuke disse com raiva

- Desculpe-me! Por que você ainda acha isso? - Sakura gritou de volta, obviamente irritada. - E quanto a você! Todas essas garotas sempre se jogando em você!

- Che. Como se eu fosse me rebaixar e sair com uma daquelas vagabundas.

- Bem, tecnicamente você se jogou pra cima de uma!

- Aham - O médico limpou a garganta um pouco alto. Os dois pararam a briga e voltaram sua atenção para o médico. - Agora vocês vão poder trabalhar a parte do relacionamento de vocês, a da comunicação.

- NÃO! Isso é frustração sexual! É ISSO O QUE É! - Sakura gritou histericamente. E então, gemeu. - Isso só vai piorar as coisas!

Sasuke voltou sua atenção de sua namorada agora chorosa para o médico.

- Dr. Hikaru, sua teoria é uma porcaria. - Sasuke disse calmamente. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça em um acordo pleno.

- Lamento que vocês pensem assim, mas o que digo deve ser feito. Você ainda terao câmeras em todos os cômodos de sua casa para ter certeza de que nada acontecerá.

- Que diabos? !- Sasuke disse com raiva.

- Isso não é ilegal? - Sakura disse em voz alta.

- Não se a Hokage concorda com isso. Agora, vejo vocês dois na proxima terça-feira para sua próxima sessão. -disse assim que se levantou. - Espero que esta sessão tenha ajudado, adeus. - E então saiu pela porta, mas não antes de ouvir um _'Que diabos é isso?'_.

Oh sim, droga! Esse iria ser um mês muito longo, de fato.

.

.

* * *

**N/T:**

**Bom, flores, tipooooooo,  
**

**o projeto que era pra 2013 agora está sendo postado em 2012 *apanha*  
**

**Bonecas, vamos que vamos ;DD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor/outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__KrAzI JaY_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Todos os casais de Konoha recebem uma ordem de frequentarem à terapia de casais. Será que Sasuke irá seguir o 'conselho' do psicólogo? E como diabos eles vão sobreviver a um mês inteiro fazendo essa droga? !_

___**Notas da Tradutora:** Galera, eu iria começar as postagens de TLME somente a partir de 2013. Mas aí as senhoritas curtiram tanto (e votaram no poll) e caraaaa eu fiquei tão feliz com a aceitação de vocês, que iremos ter mais capítulos da fic ainda esse ano ;D_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Longest Month Ever**

_O mês mais longo de todos_**  
**

**Capítulo II**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Nove horas após a primeira sessão**

* * *

- Ugh! Isso é horrível, como diabos essa droga vai ajudar em alguma coisa? - Sakura gritou pela quinta vez naquele dia. Procurava em seu armário algo para vestir para dormir, logo em seguida, foi ao banheiro trocar-se, bem... _teve_ de ir ao banheiro para evitar ..._ bem_, você sabe.

- Hn. - O namorado de cabelos negros respondeu simplesmente, já vestido em um simples par de boxers.

- Eu falo sério! Será que esse cara ainda tem alguma graduação! Aposto que não tem! E desde quando está autorizado a colocar câmera nas casas das pessoas?

As reclamações de Sakura continuaram até que Sasuke começou a ignorá-la mais uma vez. _Droga, aquela mulher_ poderia falar por horas! Mas essa era uma das razões pelas quais o Uchiha a escolheu.

* * *

Os protestos de Sakura pararam assim que entrou no banheiro para trocar de roupa e Sasuke finalmente conseguira um pouco de paz e sossego, bem... isso foi até que ouvira um grito agudo vindo de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

Agarrando uma Kunai, uma que Sasuke sempre mantinha no armário para emergências como essa, rapidamente agarrou a maçaneta da porta do banheiro e abriu-a como se na velocidade da luz, quebrando a tranca no processo, pronto para chutar o traseiro do idiota que resolveu invadir sua casa e feito Sakura gritar.

- Sakura! - Sasuke chamou-a numa voz alarmada assim que entrou no banheiro.

Sakura já havia parado de girtar agora e no momento, estava murmurando maldições na direção do que parecia ser o canto do teto. Sasuke deixou sua pose de ataque, afrouxando o enlace sobre a kunai.

- Sakura ... o que diabos está fazendo? - Declarou num tom irritado.

- Yah pervertidos! Como se atrevem! - Continuou gritando para a parede, ignorando completamente o Uchiha.

- Sakura!

- Eh? - Agora o tom do moço chamou-lhe a atenção.

A moça virou-se e viu Sasuke dando-lhe um olhar que trazia um misto de confusão e aborrecimento. Ela rapidamente agarrou seu braço e arrastou o Uchiha (contra a vontade) até o canto do banheiro.

- Olhe! Acredita que eles colocaram uma câmera no nosso banheiro! No _banheiro,_ pelo amor de Deus! - Exclamou com raiva, apontando para a câmera. Sasuke soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Era só isso?

- O que quer dizer com _só isso_? Isso é invasão de privacidade!

Sasuke esfregou as têmporas, _Kami,_ os gritos dela estavam ficando irritantes ... de novo.

* * *

Normalmente, ele a teria apenas beijado para fazê-la calar a boca, o que geralmente daria muito certo, mas com essa nova droga de 'regra' seria impossivel, porque ele sabia que beijá-la provavelmente levaria a... _mais eventos de mesma natureza_.

.

Com Sakura ainda balbuciando, Sasuke caminhou até a parede do banheiro, pegou uma toalha e a jogou sobre a câmera.

- Se podem me ouvir e eu tenho certeza que podem, se ousarem espiar a minha namorada se despindo novamente, eu vou matar vocês. - Dito isso, pos-se a sair do banheiro, resmungando para Sakura se apressar.

Sakura sorriu em triunfo, é por isso que ela amava esse homem! - É isso mesmo! Vocês ouviram, se fizerem isso de novo meu namorado vai chutar o traseiro de vocês! - A moça gritou novamente.

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, uma Sakura semi calma saiu do banheiro, ainda resmungando algo para si mesma e entrou debaixo das cobertas.

A moça abraçou o namorado e agora abraçada a ele, fez como costumava fazer todas as noites.

E Sasuke, por conseguinte, endureceu.

_Droga!_ Que diabos ela estava fazendo?

- Mmm ... Sasuke-kun, boa noite! - Sussurrou, no que Sasuke pensou tratar-se de um tom sexy.

Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo simples de boa noite nos lábios. Ele se afastou imediatamente.

- Sakura, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Uh ... Te dando um beijo de boa noite? - Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - O quê? Nós não podemos nos beijar agora?

Sasuke suspirou. - Podemos, mas você sabe ao que isso normalmente nos leva...

* * *

Sakura fez beicinho, o que Sasuke sempre considerou insuportavelmente _lindo_. - Ah, não seja bobo, Sasuke! Eu tenho certeza que temos mais auto-controle que isso! - E deu uma risadinha.

_Bem__, acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim, eu sou um Uchiha, droga! Posso lidar com isso!_ Pensou consigo mesmo quando Sakura trouxe os lábios aos dele.

Sasuke retornou o beijo, que pareceu começar a durar muito mais que o que havia inicialmente previsto.

Afastando-se um pouco da moça por alguns meros segundos, apenas para conseguir um pouco de ar, mas isso, é claro, durou por apenas o tempo até Sakura o beijar mais uma vez.

* * *

Ok, então talvez aquilo fosse um pouco mais do que_ um beijo normal de boa noite_, mas ainda assim ele poderia lidar com aquilo. Bom, ao menos foi o que o moço pensou. E foi até que ouviu um gemido suave vindo de Sakura.

_Oh merda!_

E aquilo foi uma voz gritando nos pensamentos do Uchiha quando aprofundou o beijo, rolando para cima dela no processo.

Sakura automaticamente colocou os braços ao redor dele, ambos parecendo ter esquecido do chamado "dever de casa da Terapia do Dr. Hikari".

* * *

E, quando Sasuke estava prestes a deslizar uma das mãos sob a blusa feminina, um alarme incrivelmente _alto_ soou, causando Sakura a morder a lingua do namorado e parando imediatamente o beijo ardente que trocavam.

- Ah! Minha língua! - Sasuke gritou, as mãos automaticamente subiram à boca machucada.

- MAS QUE INFERNO! - Sakura gritou, voando para fora da cama, segurando um travesseiro numa atitude que Sasuke imaginou ser defensiva.

* * *

A câmera localizada em seu quarto parecia ter concentrado todo o foco sobre o casal e os alarmes ainda não haviam parado de tocar.

Ambos perceberam que isto era algum tipo de aviso lunático que os estava deixando extremamente irritados.

- Ok OK! JÁ ENTEDEMOS! - Sakura gritou para a câmera, Sasuke ainda cuidava da língua ferida e os alarmes ainda assim não haviam parado.

- PARA COM ISSO PELO AMOR DE DEUS! - Sakura começou a amaldiçoar os alarmes. E suspirou. - Bem, acho que já sabemos o que acontece quando eles _pegam_ a gente ne? - Sasuke apenas olhou para ela.

- Bem ... só há uma solução para este problema!

- E qual seria? - O Uchiha perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sua língua, finalmente, curada o suficiente para falar.

- Simples! Você vai ter que dormir no sofá. - Sakura indicou.

- _Che_. Por que eu? Por que não _você_? - Perguntou irritado e recebendo imediatamente um olhar sombrio de Sakura em resposta.

- PORQUE EU SOU UMA GAROTA! Você não pode fazer uma garota dormir no sofá, Sasuke! Isso não é certo!

Sasuke parecia confuso com isso._ Por que diabos ela não poderia dormir no sofá?_

- Eu não vejo por que não, essa é a minha casa.

O rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho de raiva antes de abrir a boca para retrucar.

- Você vai dormir no sofá porque se não fizer isso nunca mais fará sexo comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa novamente após este mês, entendeu? - Respondeu em um tom calmo.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos a isso, _oh_, então o todo-poderoso-Uchiha havia perdido a batalha.

Ele fez uma careta que dizia _essa mulher está extraordinariamente irritante hoje e isso talvez _fosse porque está naquela época do mês ou por causa do "dever de casa terapeutico", mas de qualquer maneira, aquilo estava começando a ficar irritante.

- Hn. - Respondeu simplesmente ao pegar alguns cobertores e um travesseiro.

- Kya! Obrigada, Sasuke-kun! - Sakura gritou alegre e se lançou no Uchiha, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha. - Eu te amo! Boa noite, querido! - Disse sorridente ao ver Sasuke saindo pela porta, confuso, _como sempre._

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte**

* * *

Sakura desceu as escadas da mansão Uchiha, um sorriso feliz adornando suas feições de menina.

A moça havia tido uma noite de sono muito agradável na noite passada e agora estava se sentindo melhor do que nunca após terminar uma bela ducha.

Assim que chegou à sala de estar deu de cara com um Sasuke dorminhoco, não parecendo nada nada confortável naquela posição.

- Bom dia, Sasuke! - E o moço aordou num sobresalto ao som elevado da voz de sua namorada, mas não antes de se contorcer de dor, quando suas costas lhe lembraram que aquele sofá no qual _tivera_ que dormir não lhe ofecera conforto algum. Ontem à noite tinha sido um inferno.

- Hn. - Respondeu não muito feliz, ao ver Sakura fazer seu caminho para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.

* * *

O café teve uma duração ligeira, como de costume, ambos comeram em silêncio, apenas interrompidos por um_ bla bla bla _ocasional de Sakura ao qual sempre era respondida por um _"Hn"_ ou apenas um aceno simples do Uchiha.

Obviamente, eles não estavam levando muito a sério o conselho que o médico lhes tinha dado sobre _conversar_ sobre seu relacionamento.

Assim que terminaram, Sasuke subiu as escadas na intenção de trocar de roupas e começar um novo dia de trabalho enquanto Sakura rapidamente lavou a louça que ambos acabaram de utilizar. Sasuke desceu em seu uniforme ANBU prestes a sair quando Sakura o parou.

- Ne Sasuke, você não está bravo por ter dormido no sofá, está? - Sakura perguntou e Sasuke estava prestes a responde-la com um _"Oh sim, foi maravilhoso dormir nessa droga de sofá a noite inteira!"_, mas segurou-se ao vê-la com uma expressão apologética e olhos verdes já lacrimejantes o fitando de volta num pedido de desculpa silencioso. Então, ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem, isso foi provavelmente o melhor a se fazer mesmo. - Respondeu, o que na verdade era mesmo o melhor a se fazer na atual conjuntura. E sua namorada abriu um grande sorriso para ele.

- Obrigada, _Sasuke-kun! - R_espondeu alegremente.

O rapaz disse-lhe adeus, depositando-lhe um beijo casto em sua cabeleira rósea, pronto para partir para qualquer missão que tivesse naquele dia.

- Sasuke! Lembre-se que temos uma outra sessão amanhã! Então não agende nenhuma missão, ok! - A moça gritou-lhe da porta, recebendo um aceno de mão que sinalizava que ele a havia ouvido.

Sakura sorriu, trancou a porta e saiu fazendo seu caminho para suas rotineiras tarefas no hospital.

* * *

**Segunda Sessão**

* * *

O casal sentou-se em extremos opostos do pequeno sofá na sala do Dr. Hikaru, o pé de Sasuke já batia impaciente no chão, tal como os dedos de Sakura sobre o braço da poltrona.

Ambos não pareciam nada satisfeitos.

Sasuke estava estressado com o trabalho e esta 'regra' estúpida de "Nada de Sexo" não estava ajudando em nada também.

Sakura, bem... parecia irritada com_ tudo_ ao seu redor.

- Será que você poderia parar de bater o pé? - Sibilou para o namorado cujos pés não pararam nem sequer por um segundo.

- Só quando você parar de tentar furar a poltrona com esse seus dedos malditos! - Disparou.

- Ugh! Você é tão insuportável! - Disse mais para si mesma, recostando-se sobre a poltrona e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Sasuke também não deixou de notar beicinho apelativo adornando os lábios de sua namorada.

- Pelo menos eu não falo numa voz insuportavelmente aguda como a sua. - Replicou.

- Bem, ao menos eu não sou cubo de gelo como certas pessoas!

-_ Che._ Irritante. - Murmurou para si mesmo, voltando para seu 'bate pé' incessante novamente.

Sakura enviou-lhe uma carranca irritada que Sasuke, é óbvio, ignorou completamente.

* * *

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, a porta se abriu e o Dr. Hikaru entrou com sua prancheta a tiracolo (aquela maldita prancheta _oh _tão irritante).

- Bom dia para vocês também, é um bom dia não concordam? - Dr. Hikaru declarou em tom sabichão, Sakura e Sasuke apenas o encararam carrancudos.

- Bem, vamos começar? Como vocês dois tem passado, sem problemas, assumo eu.

- Oh não, nenhum problema. Exceto pelas malditas câmeras em cada maldito ambiente da casa! - Sakura exclamou enquanto Sasuke concordava em silêncio.

- Hmm hmm. - O médico resmungou e pos-se a escrever algo em sua prancheta.

- Vocês dois tem conversado como eu aconselhei? - Antes que Sakura pudesse abrir a boca, Sasuke a cortou.

- Bem, se alguém não tivesse me obrigado a dormir no sofá por um mês, talvez nós até pudessemos ter algum tipo de conversa. - Sibilou. Ao que Sakura pareceu completamente chocada.

- Eu não te forcei a nada, Uchiha! - Revidou.

- Que diabos quer dizer com _não me forçou_? Você ameaçou me privar de sexo durante o resto da minha vida se eu não concordasse!

- … - Sakura calou a boca.

- Vocês dois são realmente tão dependentes de sexo assim? - O médico interrompeu. E Sasuke zombou.

- Não. Mas quando você pode ter a chance de nunca mais ter _qualquer coisa_ pelo resto de sua vida, então sim... - Afirmou.

- Hmm hmm ... - Dr Hikari murmurou para si mesmo mais uma vez, rabiscando alguma coisa na prancheta e os olhos de Sakura se contrairam.

- Você já tentou conversar, Sakura? - O médico voltou sua atenção para uma moça que exalava uma aura _oh _muito assassina.

- Claro que tenho tentado conversar! Tento todos os dias no café da manhã, mas ele não me escuta! Ele nunca escuta o que eu digo! - Sakura murmurou a última parte mais para si mesma.

- Eu ouço o que você diz, por um tempo, é claro, até começar seu_ bla bla bla_ sobre sabe-se lá o quê! - Respondeu Sasuke com raiva.

- Bem, ao menos eu tento iniciar uma conversa ao contrário de você, Sr. Cubo de Gelo! - O médico assentiu para si mesmo antes de falar.

- Seu "Dever de Casa" para os próximos dias antes da próxima sessão é escrever em um pedaço de papel dez coisas que você não gosta na outra pessoa. Acho que fizemos muito progresso hoje. - O médico mentiu. - Até a próxima sessão, adeus. - E Dr. Hikari se despediu rapidamente e saiu.

Sakura e Sasuke se levantaram e também partiram.

* * *

- Bem, isso é fácil de fazer. - Sasuke murmurou sob sua respiração.

- Ha! Fácil até demais! Posso listar mais de cinqüenta coisas que eu não gosto em você! - Sakura sussurrou.

* * *

Em pensar que tudo isso aconteceu e só haviam se passado três dias até agora.

Agora, havia apenas vinte e sete dias a mais por vir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Galera, de boa, o que vcs acharam hein?_

_Quem aí quer ter uma consultinha com o Dr. Hikari, heinnnn? Oh sim, ele promete "resolver" todos os seus problemas _

_*apanha*  
_

_.  
_

_Flores, vamos que vamos, a próxima att será da fanfic **Em Nove Dias **;DD  
_

_.  
_

_Bonecas, bjitos de monte,  
_

_nos vemos em breve  
_

_Hime._

* * *

_**ps:**  
_

_Galera, eu to respondendo reviews/pms **amanhã de manha**, ok  
_

_e pondo algumas leituras em dia ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Galerinha, taí mais um ;D_

_E sim, flores, como o tempo anda (voa), eu to muitoooo atolada com "a vida", **prometo** que nos vemos através **dos contatos a partir do dia 06.10** ok ;D - a partir daí terei uma "folguinha" - graças a kami! =D_

* * *

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor/outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__KrAzI JaY_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Todos os casais de Konoha recebem uma ordem de frequentarem à terapia de casais. Será que Sasuke irá seguir o 'conselho' do psicólogo? E como diabos eles vão sobreviver a um mês inteiro fazendo essa droga? !_

* * *

**Anteriormente...  
**

_- Seu "Dever de Casa" para os próximos dias antes da próxima sessão é escrever em um pedaço de papel dez coisas que você não gosta na outra pessoa. Acho que fizemos muito progresso hoje. - O médico mentiu. - Até a próxima sessão, adeus. - E Dr. Hikari se despediu rapidamente e saiu._

_Sakura e Sasuke se levantaram e também partiram._

* * *

_- Bem, isso é fácil de fazer. - Sasuke murmurou sob sua respiração._

_- Ha! Fácil até demais! Posso listar mais de cinqüenta coisas que eu não gosto em você! - Sakura sussurrou._

* * *

_Em pensar que tudo isso aconteceu e só haviam se passado três dias até agora._

_Agora, havia apenas vinte e sete dias a mais por vir_

_._

_._

* * *

___**Notinha básica:** Partes em itálico são pensamentos._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Longest Month Ever**

_O mês mais longo de todos_**  
**

**Capítulo III**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**- **Che! Dez coisas, posso facilmente listar dez coisas! - Sakura murmurou para si mesma, obviamente já bastante estressada por razões já conhecidas.

Jazia agora na cadeira da cozinha da casa do Uchiha, um lápis e papel em sua frente. - _Heh!_ _Como se realmente dependessemos de sexo vindo daquele bloco de gelo! - Inner Sakura_ esnobou, e Sakura assentiu com a cabeça mostrando estar em pleno acordo com sua Inner.

Ela não precisava daquilo ... _certo?_ Perguntou-se mentalmente.

* * *

- Essa porcaria é pura estupidez, como diabos isso vai ajudar em alguma coisa? - Sasuke falava sozinho, segurando um bloco de papel e um lápis.

Jazia nesse exato momento na cama do quarto principal Uchiha, e aquela foi a única vez que pode realmente estar ali sem ser expulso e enviado escada abaixo para dormir naquela droga de sofá desconfortável.

Ele franziu a testa em silêncio. Por que diabos não a mandava dormir no maldito sofá logo de uma vez?

Ainda assim, Sasuke sabia exatamente a resposta para tal pergunta – que era obviamente muito simples - porque odiava vê-la triste, não que admitisse tal em voz alta.

Tentou pensar no que não gostava nela, mas sua mente continuava vagando para ... ahem _outros_ pensamentos.

Sasuke soltou maldições baixinho, devia estar ficando louco, droga!

Finalmente com a mente feita, levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro para tomar um banho_ muito_ frio – e bastante necessário.

* * *

- HUMMM! Mais! - Naruto gritou feliz, segurando sua tigela - agora vazia - de Ramen, Sasuke estava sentado ao seu lado fitando o nada.

- Ne! Sasuke-teme! Como a terapia está indo pra você? Pra mim e pra Hinata está ótima! - Naruto balbuciou sem parar e Sasuke lhe deu um olhar frio em troca.

- Er ... acho que é isso um" não", né. - Naruto sorriu nervosamente.

- Hn. - O Uchiha respondeu simplesmente.

- Bem, qual é o problema? - perguntou, praticamente engolindo outra tigela de Ramen no processo.

- Eu prefiro não dizer.- Sasuke resgumungou.

- Ah, vamos lá, desembucha! - Naruto insistiu, dragando mais uma porção de Ramen.

- Não podemos fazer sexo durante um mês inteiro.

Tão rápido como o Ramen entrara, saíra novamente, numa porção de esgasgos e saliva. Ação que ganhou uma carranca de nojo do melhor amigo.

- Whoa! Você quer dizer, absolutamente nada? - Naruto praticamente sufocou-se.

- Foi o que acabei de dizer, idiota? - Sasuke sibilou, já estava ficando mal-humorado.

Naruto de repente irrompeu numa risada histérica. - Haahaha que droga pra vocês, hein! - E ao notar a carranca do Uchiha, o loiro sufocou outro ataque de riso que estava prestes a vir à tona. - Sabe que isso é muito mais engraçado, porque o médico nos disse que poderíamos fazer mais sexo, Hinata e eu! - Naruto disse alegre, rindo novamente.

Sasuke fez uma careta mas logo depois, sorriu de canto. - Bem, acho que isso apenas significa que eu estava fazendo muito mais do que você. - Naruto parou de rir instantaneamente.

- Cala a boca, teme! Bem, estou certamente fazendo muito mais você agora! - Naruto gritou, já irritado mas gabando-se por ter ganho o Uchiha nesse quesito ... mesmo que fosse algo tão estúpido como isso.

- Hn. É só por um mês.

- Aposto que vocês já tentaram huh! - Naruto gritou, Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio.

- HA! Eu sabia! Não é à toa que você anda tão irritado ultimamente. - Sasuke enviou-lhe outra carranca.

- Para de mandar essa cara feia pra mim! Não fui eu que te mandou ficar sem sexo por um mês! - Naruto exclamou alto e Sasuke suspirou, em seguida, olhou para o relógio.

- Droga. Tenho que ir. - Sasuke resmungou, mais para si mesmo. Já eram cinco para as quatro, e ele e Sakura tinham outra 'sessão' hoje.

Praguejando baixinho, o shinobi fez seu caminho para o consultório médico.

* * *

Sasuke entrou no consultório e encontrou Sakura sentada em uma das poltronas, com aquela carranca irritante de sempre.

- Já era hora de você chegar, e chegar atrasado é exatamente uma das coisas que eu não gosto. Deveria por isso na lista também? - Sakura zombou.

- Ser incrivelmente barulhenta deve entrar na minha então, certo? Oh, espere já entrou! - Sasuke sibilou de volta. E ambos puseram a se encarar carrancudos até que o Dr. Hikari entrou, com aquela sua tão odiada prancheta a tiracolo.

- Acho que vocês dois têm feito sua lição de casa, certo? - perguntou.

- Sim, temos sim, Dr. Hikari! E foi muito fácil. - Sasuke respondeu, e uma ponta de sofrimento passou pelo rosto de Sakura, antes de ela o camuflasse quase que instantaneamente.

- Concordo! Foi fácil! - Sakura respondeu. E Sasuke sentiu-se incomodado por algum motivo que não sabia por em palavras.

- Certo. Sakura, você se importaria de ler sua lista primeiro, então? - O médico perguntou em um tom entediado.

- Nem um pouco! - Disse alegremente, tirando sua lista do bolso, e Sasuke a fitou durante todo tempo. Sakura começou a ler a tal lista em voz alta.

* * *

**Primeiro:** Sua atitude constante de agir feito um bloco de gelo.

_Razão pela qual eu realmente me apaixonei por ele. Fato. _

**Segundo:** A maneira como ele age como se fosse o mais forte de todos e que todo mundo ao seu redor fosse um bando de fracotes.

_Mesmo assim, ele ainda é um dos melhores ninjas da vila e por isso eu o admiro muito._

**Terceiro:** Deixar a Vila para se juntar a Orochimaru, me deixando inconsciente em cima de um banco frio. (Sasuke estremeceu a isso)

_Mesmo que tivesse que faze-lo para conseguir poder._

**Quarto:** Trair a Vila.

Ao que ele_ voltou atrás e aceitou qualquer punição que fosse, que o permitisse voltar a ficar._

**Quinto:** Por ser um cretino tão teimoso e não perceber que há pessoas que se importam com ele e teriam feito qualquer coisa para ele ficar.

_Ainda que eu espere que ele já tenha percebido isso agora._

S**exto:** Seu cabelo estúpido de bunda de frango!

(E a essa altura, pode-se dizer que ela já estava ficando sem coisas para escrever)

_Mesmo que eu ache aqueles fios negros tão adoráveis._

**Sétimo:** A maneira como ele e Naruto sempre lutam e competem sobre as coisas mais estúpidas!

_O que não é totalmente culpa dele._

**Oitavo:** De deixar seu ódio por Itachi praticamente controlar sua vida.

_Ao que me ofereci tantas vezes a ajudá-lo, mas ele sempre se negou._

**Nono:** Por ser tão teimoso sobre tudo.

O _que eu também sou._

**Décimo:** E por não deixar as pessoas ajudá-lo, quando ele obviamente precisa disso.

_Eu quero ajudá-lo ..._

* * *

Sakura respirou fundo e Sasuke parecia completamente chocado ... todas essas coisas que ela disse eram realmente verdade?

Agora que pensou um pouco mais... sim, eram sim.

Dr. Hikari limpou a garganta. - Bem ... muito bom. Agora Sasuke, gostaria de ler a sua?

Sasuke assentiu ligeiramente com um aceno de cabeça , enquanto uma onda de raiva sobrepôs suas outras emoções que estava sentindo há apenas um momento atrás.

Ele limpou a garganta antes de começar.

* * *

**Primeiro:** Sua atitude constantemente irritante.

_Uma das razões pelas quais me apaixonei por ela ..._

**Segundo:** Sua voz incrivelmente alta e detestável.

A qual _eu nunca vou cansar de ouvir._

**Terceiro:** Seu cabelo cor-de-rosa chiclete.

_A coisa que eu mais amo nela e que faz dela tão sexy._

**Quarto:** Sua testa incrivelmente grande.

O que_ realmente é, mas que melhorou com o tempo._

**Quinto:** Sua constante preocupação irritante comigo.

_O que me faz sentir querido._

**Sexto:** Seu choro estúpido e alto e irritante.

_E que me faz querer abraçá-la e nunca querer fazê-la chorar por minha causa novamente._

**Sétimo:** Sua alegria constante.

_O que me faz esquecer o meu passado, às vezes, quando ela está por perto._

**Oitavo:** Seus olhos penetrantes estupidamente verde-esmeralda.

_Eu poderia olhar para eles o dia inteiro..._

**Nono:** Seu bla bla bla que parece nunca parar.

_O qual_ e_u secretamente amo, toda essa atenção que ela dá pra mim._

**Décimo:** E sua constante necessidade de me ajudar, o que eu realmente não preciso.

_Eu preciso sim ..._

* * *

Silêncio imperou no local depois que Sasuke terminou de ler sua lista e ele já estava começando a se arrepender de te-la lido em voz alta. E teve a súbita vontade de querer de alguma forma que tudo isso voltasse atrás.

Um leve soluço quebrou o silêncio, vindo de ninguem menos que a moça de cabelos róseos.

Sasuke sentiu seu peito apertar, lá estava ele fazendo-a chorar novamente.

Como se na sugestão, dos olhos de Sakura começaram a impomper diversas lágrimas.

Ela se levantou abruptamente, antes de Sasuke ter a chance de dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, e abriu a boca.

- Eu ... eu tenho que ir. Lamento ser um constante incômodo para você, Sasuke. - Sakura sufocou os soluços, antes de correr para o lado de fora da porta.

- Sakura ... espere! - O moço gritou e rapidamente levantou-se para segui-la, deixando Dr. Hikari sozinho no consultório.

* * *

O médico arqueou uma sobrancelha em súbito interesse e começou a anotar mais algumas coisas sobre sua prancheta.

Sakura andou o mais rápido que pode, mas quando percebeu que o Uchiha já se aproximava ligeiro, rapidamente entrou no banheiro feminino e trancou-se imediatamente lá.

A moça pos-se instantaneamente a romper-se em lágrimas e soluços.

Ele a odiava... e agora ela tinha certeza disso!

Sasuke parou em frente a porta, seu coração apertando aos soluços dolorosos da moça, fazendo seu peito contorcer-se de uma forma muito desagradável.

_ Que ótimo._ Ele ferrou tudo. Outra vez.

**.**

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:**

_Personas, curtiram?_

_Tá vendo só, Sasuke-kun estragou tudo com nossa heroína!_

_Homens. Será que não percebem que nós somos um poço de emoções?_

_Ai ai e agora, hein?_

_._

_Bom, flores, vamos que vamos,_

_nos vemos na sexta-feira, nos contatos e nas postagens,  
_

_bjito ;D_

_Hime.  
_

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T: **Galerinhaaaa! Então flores, só pra lembrar que entrarei em contato com as senhoritas neste sabado (manhã) ou domingo (tarde) e porei em dia os contatos de:** The Window, The Drawing Board, Em nove Dias**, tal como as postagens subsequentes e as pms que se acumularam, ok. (de grão em grão titia Hime chega lá heheh)**  
**

* * *

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor/outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__KrAzI JaY_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Todos os casais de Konoha recebem uma ordem de frequentarem à terapia de casais. Será que Sasuke irá seguir o 'conselho' do psicólogo? E como diabos eles vão sobreviver a um mês inteiro fazendo essa droga? !_

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**  
_

_O médico arqueou uma sobrancelha em súbito interesse e começou a anotar mais algumas coisas sobre sua prancheta._

_Sakura andou o mais rápido que pode, mas quando percebeu que o Uchiha já se aproximava ligeiro, rapidamente entrou no banheiro feminino e trancou-se imediatamente._

_A moça pos-se instantaneamente a romper-se em lágrimas e soluços._

_Ele a odiava... e agora ela tinha certeza disso!_

_Sasuke parou em frente a porta, seu coração apertando aos soluços dolorosos da moça, fazendo seu peito contorcer-se de uma forma muito desagradável._

_ Que ótimo._

_ Ele ferrou tudo. _

_Outra vez._

_. .  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**The Longest Month Ever**

_O mês mais longo de todos_**  
**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Ele havia simplesmente acabado com o momento, Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo, encostando a testa sobre a porta, a mesma que sua namorada de cabelos rosados havia trancado e se escondido para desmanchar-se em lágrimas e tudo isso por causa dele ... de novo.

Parecia que a moça sofria sempre por causa dele, bem, tudo bem, _desta vez_ foi pura e simplesmente parte daquele médico maldito.

Esse médico cretino o estava dando nervos.

* * *

Do outro lado, Sakura ainda continuava chorando muito e soluçando incontrolavelmente.

Ela enxugou os olhos com a manga da blusa, chorava principalmente pelo que Sasuke havia dito sobre si, mas também em parte pelo que ela disse sobre ele, e depois de repensar as coisas, a moça se sentia mal sobre tal. - _Mas pelo menos o que eu disse sobre ele era realmente verdade e ele sabe disso!_ - Inner Sakura praticamente gritou.

- Sim ... mas o que ele disse sobre nós provavelmente é verdade também … - e tal pensamento fez inner Sakura calar a boca de imediato.

-_ Enfim! Ele sabe que eu o amo, eu disse isso a ele um monte de vezes! E ele nem sequer uma vez disse que me amava!_ - Pensou enquanto uma nova onda de lágrimas vieram à tona novamente.

Em seguida, outro pensamento a atingiu, _e se ele a estava apenas usando para sexo?_ - Waaaah! - Sakura deixou escapar novos murmurios e lamentos, não admirava que ele a odiava, aqui ela estava chorando. De novo!

* * *

Sasuke fechou os olhos ao ouvir os choramingos da moça. Suspirou e bateu na porta.

- Sakura ... abra a porta. - E ouviu novamente uma serie de soluços.

- Não! Apenas vá embora, seu idiota! Se eu te incomodo tanto assim, então por que deveria se preocupar comigo? - A kunoichi gritou de volta.

- Sakura, apenas abra essa maldita porta! - Sasuke disse, já ficando irritado.

- Me deixa sozinha!

- Abra a porta!

- Vá embora!

- Droga, mulher, deixe de ser infantil!

- Waaah! Eu sabia! Você me odeia!

* * *

Sasuke bateu a testa levemente contra a superficie da porta, mais uma vez, ele fez tudo errado.

-N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer ... Sakura, apenas abra a porta. - disse em um tom mais suave. E depois de tal, ouviu um pleno silêncio e esperou por um momento que ela estivesse prestes a abrir a porta.

- Não, eu te odeio, Uchiha! Vá embora! - Sasuke se encolheu; pelo que percebeu, teria apenas que fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil.

* * *

- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer do seu jeito. - Sakura o ouviu numa resposta abafada do outro lado da porta e mais lágrimas caíram. - Ele realmente não se importa … - pensou com tristeza. Mas o som de "click" suave trouxe sua atenção de volta à porta.

Sasuke facilmente arrombou a fechadura barata da porta do banheiro feminino sem sequer fazer muita força.

E fez seu caminho adentro somente para encontrar sua namorada sentada em um assento sanitário.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e rapidamente bloqueou o caminho de Sakura, que tão logo o viu, tentou fugir imediatamente dali.

- Sasuke só me deixe em paz. - implorou, tentando passar pelo Uchiha.

- Não. Se não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, então terei que fazer isso a força. - disse, agarrando-a pelos ombros.

Sakura pos-se a fitar o chão.

Sasuke ergueu o queixo feminino, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

- Olhe pra mim, Sakura. - disse em um tom frio. E a moça fez o que lhe fora dito e prontamente começou desfazer-se em lagrimas novamente.

- Qual é o seu problema, se realmente quis dizer todas aquelas coisas sobre mim, então obviamente não se importa comigo e muito menos chegou a me amar! - disse baixinho enquanto tentava se afastar do enlace firme novamente, o que fora impossivel, porque o moço a manteve firme no lugar.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Sakura, não até que me ouça.

- Eu não ligo para o que tem a dizer! Se só me queria para o seu próprio prazer, então por que não me disse desde o incio? - Sasuke arregalou os olhos a esta ultima declaração... era realmente isso o que ela pensava? Que ele a estava apenas usando como um brinquedo sexual?!

- É isso o que pensa? - O shinobi perguntou em um tom frio. E Sakura não respondeu.

- Porque se for ... então o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sei o que pensar, Sasuke … - Sakura chorava baixinho.

E, o que Sasuke fez em seguida foi totalmente inesperado, ele simplesmente a beijou.

Mas Sakura teve a certeza de aquele não era um beijo qualquer. Aquele beijo fora diferente ... era cheio de paixão. Ele gentilmente moveu sua língua pela boca feminina, deixando-a imovel e totalmente atordoada. E foi movendo as mãos sobre a base do pescoço da moça, acariciando-lhe os fios roseos emaranhados, enquanto a outra mao a mantinha presa no lugar, para que assim pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

_Sim ... este beijo era totalmente diferente._

Parecia que era algo que Sasuke estava tentando expressar em palavras, mas simplesmente nao conseguia. Parecia que colocara todas as suas emoções em apenas um ato, fazendo-a sentir-se plena em um unico momento. Este momento fora total felicidade para Sakura.

* * *

Depois de mais alguns momentos, Sasuke finalmente se afastou da moça – agora corada –e encostou a testa sobre a dela.

- Se isso é o que pensa, Sakura ... então está enganada. - Sua voz fria trouxe a moça de volta de seu estado de transe.

- E-então ... por que escreveu todas aquelas coisas sobre mim? Se isso é realmente o que pensa, então porque está aqui? - Sakura sussurrou.

- Eu estava com raiva quando escrevi tudo aquilo, Sakura, tal como você quando escreveu aquelas coisas sobre mim. - Sakura estremeceu ... ela havia dito umas coisas muito ruins sobre Sasuke também.

- Enfim ... essas também são todas as coisas que eu amo sobre você. - disse sobre a curva do pescoço femino, enquanto aspirava o cheiro da moça.

- O-o que ...? - Sakura gaguejou._ Será que ele realmente acabou de dizer a palavra "amor"? _

- Eu te amo ... Haruno Sakura. - Sakura arregalou os olhos a isso ... ele a amava.

Ele havia acabado de admitir tal ,certo! Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

Então, uma outra onda de lágrimas – de felicidade– inundou-lhe os olhos. _"'Sim! Nós o pegamos, menina!"_ Inner Sakura vibrou em contentamento.

* * *

Sasuke fechou os olhos, ainda aninhando-se contra curva do pescoço dela.

Ela ainda não o havia respondido, será que não estava feliz?

E foi então sentiu as lágrimas da moça molharem seu rosto. Ele gentilmente enxugou a face umida da namorada... droga, a estava fazendo chorar novamente.

- Sakura ...? - Chamou-a, um tanto incerto. Pois agora, ela estava começando a assustá-lo. P_or que diabos ainda não tinha dito nada? _

Sakura, de repente, jogou os braços em torno dele, fazendo-o quase tropeçar. E em seguida, o moço envolveu-a em seus braços também.

- Oh Sasuke! Eu também te amo! Me desculpe, escrevi todas aquelas coisas horriveis sobre você! Eu não quis dizer nada daquilo, eu juro! - E pos-se a chorar em sua camisa, fazendo um certo Uchiha sorrir de canto.

- Eu também sinto muito ... não quis dizer tudo aquilo também. - Sasuke desculpou-se porque ... h_ey, Uchiha Sasuke também tinha seus momentos de arrependimento. _

Sakura fungou um pouco mais e enterrou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke antes de falar numa voz abafada.

- Você nunca me beijou desse jeito antes, Sasuke ...- sussurrou, fazendo o corpo do moço tensionar e logo em seguida relaxar novamente.

Ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos roseos.

- Eu nunca te amei tanto quanto neste momento ... Sakura … - disse friamente.

E Sakura soltou um suspiro de surpresa ... este Sasuke ela não conhecia ... mas estava curtindo-o a cada minuto.

* * *

Então, a moça inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás e o fitou diretamente nos olhos, antes de beijá-lo, o que Sasuke correspondeu imediatamente.

A kunoichi colocou os braços em torno dele e logo em seguida as coisas começaram a_ aquecer._

Sasuke levantou-a suavemente pela cintura e colocou-a sobre o balcão, enquanto a outra mão mantinha a porta do banheiro _bem_ fechada.

E começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto as mãos de Sakura se enroscavam em seu cabelo negro.

Ela soltou um gemido quando Sasuke mordiscou um ponto sensível em seu pescoço, fazendo com que o Uchiha quase perdesse o resto de controle que tinha sobre si. E rapidamente começou a desabotoar a blusa feminina enquanto Sakura punha-se a retirar rapidamente as calças do moço.

Mas...

... infelizmente o momento fora interrompido por uma batida na porta.

**Toc toc**

Eles não pararam.

**Toc toc**

O Uchiha ficou irritado e afastou-se do pescoço de Sakura que apenas o continou beijando avidamente.

- O quê? - o shinobi apenas sussurrou.

- Sakura, Sasuke, vocês não estão fazendo o que eu acho que estão fazendo, certo? - A voz de Dr. Hikari soou do outro lado da porta, fazendo com que Sasuke soltasse uma enxurrada de maldições.

- N-não, não doutor, é claro que não! Estamos apenas... conversando! - Sakura gritou de volta, dando ao moço um soco leve no ombro quando Sasuke simplesmente recomeçou a beija-la como se não houvesse amanha.

- Bem, vou ter que pedir a vocês dois para que saiam já dai. - soou sua voz novamente.

- Merda. - Sasuke murmurou, afastando-se da moça.

- Eu juro, Dr, não estamos fazendo nada de mal! - Sakura gritou novamente, ficando irritada.

- Bem, suponho que terei de dizer a Hokage que vocês dois não conseguiram cumprir as recomendações médicas e quem sabe que tipo de castigo ela teŕa em mente... - _Aquele maldito..._

- Esse filho de uma -

- Doutor, ok, estamos saindo em um minuto, então! - A voz irritada de Sakura cortou a de Sasuke.

- Como alguém pode ter tanto controle sobre o que diabos vamos ou não fazer? - Sasuke resmungou com raiva.

- Eu não gosto disso, mas não podemos arriscar o meu nem o seu trabalho. - Sakura racionalizou, rapidamente abotoando a propria blusa, enquanto Sasuke abotoava as calças.

Sakura rapidamente arrumou o cabelo e deu os ultimos retoques na aparência de Sasuke, ganhando uma careta feia do mesmo.

- Hn. - Disse rapidamente e deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios, ganhando um risinho da moça, que o fez sorrir de canto.

- Ahã! - Dr. Hikari tossiu do outro lado.

- ESTAMOS INDO! Droga! - Sakura gritou ao abrir a porta e passar pelo médico.

_Bem, talvez esses dois realmente estivessem fazendo progresso... certo?_

**.**

**.**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/T:  
**

_Ahahhah  
_

_caraaaaaaaaaaa  
_

_Doutor Hikari é uma mala mesmo *mata*  
_

_Nem pra deixar nossos heróis fazerem as pazes do "jeito que dever ser feito" APANHA  
_

_..  
_

_E aí, meninas, curtindo?  
_

_Vai dizer que isso não foi super fluffly?  
_

_;D  
_

_.  
_

_Bom, amores, logo logo colocarei **Frozen** online, ok.  
_

_Assim como **OBHandHH** e **Feeling You** (as duas outras att que vcs pediram pra essa semana ;)  
_

_.  
_

_Deixo bjitos proces,  
_

_vamos que vamos  
_

_Hime ;D_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

******Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Shipper:**__ Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor/outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__KrAzI JaY_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **__Todos os casais de Konoha recebem uma ordem de frequentarem à terapia de casais. Será que Sasuke irá seguir o 'conselho' do psicólogo? E como diabos eles vão sobreviver a um mês inteiro fazendo essa droga? !_

* * *

_._

_._

**_Anteriormente..._**

**_Toc toc_**

_O Uchiha ficou irritado e afastou-se do pescoço de Sakura que apenas o continou beijando avidamente._

_- O quê? - o shinobi apenas sussurrou._

_- Sakura, Sasuke, vocês não estão fazendo o que eu acho que estão fazendo, certo? - A voz de Dr. Hikari soou do outro lado da porta, fazendo com que Sasuke soltasse uma enxurrada de maldições._

_- N-não, não doutor, é claro que não! Estamos apenas... conversando! - Sakura gritou de volta, dando ao moço um soco leve no ombro quando Sasuke simplesmente recomeçou a beija-la como se não houvesse amanha._

_- Bem, vou ter que pedir a vocês dois para que saiam já dai. - soou sua voz novamente._

_- Merda. - Sasuke murmurou, afastando-se da moça._

_- Eu juro, Dr, não estamos fazendo nada de mal! - Sakura gritou novamente, ficando irritada._

_- Bem, suponho que terei de dizer a Hokage que vocês dois não conseguiram cumprir as recomendações médicas e quem sabe que tipo de castigo ela teŕa em mente... - Aquele maldito..._

_- Esse filho de uma -_

_- Doutor, ok, estamos saindo em um minuto, então! - A voz irritada de Sakura cortou a de Sasuke._

_- Como alguém pode ter tanto controle sobre o que diabos vamos ou não fazer? - Sasuke resmungou com raiva._

_- Eu não gosto disso, mas não podemos arriscar o meu nem o seu trabalho. - Sakura racionalizou, rapidamente abotoando a propria blusa, enquanto Sasuke abotoava as calças._

_Sakura rapidamente arrumou o cabelo e deu os ultimos retoques na aparência de Sasuke, ganhando uma careta feia do mesmo._

_- Hn. - Disse rapidamente e deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios, ganhando um risinho da moça, que o fez sorrir de canto._

_- Ahã! - Dr. Hikari tossiu do outro lado._

_- ESTAMOS INDO! Droga! - Sakura gritou ao abrir a porta e passar pelo médico._

_Bem, talvez esses dois realmente estivessem fazendo progresso... certo?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**The Longest Month Ever**

_O mês mais longo de todos_

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Sakura sorriu para si mesma ao deitar-se na imensa cama de casal Uchiha, sozinha ... completamente sozinha ... de novo.

Sasuke finalmente disse as três palavras que ela quis ouvir por quase toda sua vida, naquela sexta-feira passada, no banheiro feminino do consultorio do Dr. Hikari.

Mesmo que fosse, em parte, por culpa do médico, Sakura ainda tinha aquela sensação de que algo não estava certo nisso tudo. Por que diabos não havia mais ninguém na Vila fazendo o mesmo tipo de ... "terapia" que ela e Sasuke? Para ela aquilo soava mais como um castigo. Toda aquela droga a estava deixando louca!

- Pobre Sasu-kun ... deve estar ficando louco! - pensou com uma risadinha leve. Mesmo que tivesse dito que a amava, ambos ainda brigavam como cão e gato! E aquilo era estressante pra caramba! Sakura soltou outro suspiro de frustração, rolando para o lado da cama, aquele pedaço de colchão tão familiar que pertencia somente a ele.

Inspirou profundamente, enchendo os pulmoes com cheiro do travesseiro dele.

O cheiro masculino ainda estava fresco.

Sakura soltou outra risada, mais alto desta vez.

Sim ... ela estava ficando louca.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke suspirou ao mover-se mais uma vez naquele sofá desconfortável.

Sua carranca aprofundou, eles realmente precisavam comprar móveis mais confortáveis depois que tudo isso acabasse.

Fitou o relógio pendurado na parede e vira que já era uma da manhã.

Suspirou novamente, ele precisava dormir.

Fechou os olhos e ouviu umas risadinhas vindo lá de cima, fazendo-o abri-los novamente.

_Que diabos? Ela não parava de_ rir!

Era óbvio que sua namorada estava ficando louca.

* * *

**Toc Toc!**

* * *

Sasuke gemeu em seu sono e rolou para o lado, não se importando com quem estava à porta nesse momento.

* * *

**Toc toc!**

* * *

Sakura soltou uma maldição em voz alta, ela estava muito cansada.

* * *

**TocTocTocTocTocTocTocTocTocT ocTocTocTocTocTocTocTocTocTo cToc-**

* * *

- O QUÊ? -A kunoichi berrou quase arrancando a porta da frente com dobradiças de tudo mais.

Sasuke sentou-se, ainda cansado, no sofa, imaginando como diabos ela havia chegado ali embaixo tão rápido.

- Itai! Sakura-chan! - Naruto gritou, esfregando a cabeça com a dor que sentira.

Sasuke aproximou-se preguiçosamente por trás de Sakura.

- Que diabos você quer, dobe?

- É isso ai! É nosso dia de folga e são seis da manhã, droga! - Sakura amaldiçoou.

- Bem, vocês certamente não sao do tipo matutinos, hein! - Naruto resmungou e se levantou rapidamente, Sakura e Sasuke simplesmente o fitaram em resposta.

- Er ... de todo modo, Tsunade-obaa-chan disse pra vocês irem pro escritório dela imediatamente!

- Huh? Por quê? - Sakura perguntou, agora um pouco mais calma e acordada.

- Como diabos vou saber! Ela só me disse pra buscar vocês e a Hinata-chan!

- Isso é estranho ... esse é meu dia de folga também! - Sakura gemeu.

- Hn. - Sasuke simplesmente grunhiu.

.

.

.

* * *

**No escritório da Hokage**

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke jaziam esperando do lado de fora do escritório da Hokage.

O que era estranho, porque Naruto continuava sussurrando algo no ouvido de Hinata, fazendo-a corar e depois rir.

Sakura observava tudo do outro lado da sala, com um sorriso nos labios.

E olhou para o namorado que estava encostado na parede preguiçosamente.

- Por que você não consegue fazer isso? - sussurrou, dando ao Uchiha uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Sasuke fitou Naruto e Hinata, notando como o loiro sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a rir mais uma vez. E Sakura não parava de murmurar reclamações para si o tempo todo.

- Que tal parar de reclamar …? - sussurrou-lhe. O rosto de Sakura corou de raiva e ela lhe deu um soco - não tão suave - no braço masculino, fazendo-o quase tremer de dor.

- Você é um cretino. - resmungou, ganhando um 'Hn' de seu namorado.

- Sabe, você realmente deveria aprender umas outras palavras. - Rosnou.

- Aa.

Sakura enviou-lhe uma carranca feia.

* * *

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Tsunade finalmente passou pela porta ... sua expressão cansada, como de costume.

- Ok, tenho certeza que estão se perguntando por que estão reunidos aqui. - A loira disse ao sentar-se à mesa cheia de papéis.

- Che, sim, especialmente no meu dia de folga. - Sua pupila murmurou para si mesma. E todos na sala a fitaram.

- E-eu disse isso em voz alta, não foi? Er heh ... gomen, tem sido uma semana difícil. - Todo mundo a fitou novamente. - Aham ... por razões que não posso falar, é claro.

- Certo. De qualquer maneira. - A Hokage continuou. - Os chamei aqui hoje devido a uma situação de emergência, uma missão ranking S.

- SIM! - Naruto vibrou, lançando um punho no ar, e consequentemente um soco na cabeça vindo de Tsunade.

- Eu não terminei! Esta missão é muito importante. Vocês vão viajar para o país da Névoa para coletar dois pergaminhos, os quais suspeitamos ser planos do inimigo, não sabemos ao certo, mas precisamos encontrá-los. Pois poderiam ser algo contra Konoha. Você, Sakura e Hinata serão essenciais nesta missão.

- Por quê? - Sakura perguntou. Sasuke apenas fitou Tsunade.

- Bem, os dois pergaminhos são vigiados por dois homens, ambos criminosos ranking S da Névoa. Seus nomes são Shin e Haru.

- O-o que quer que façamos, H-hokage-sama? - Hinata perguntou baixinho.

- Vocês duas irão desfarçadas de prostitutas.

- _O QUÊ?!_ - Naruto e Sasuke surpreendentemente gritaram juntos.

- N-nani? - Hinata gaguejou.

- T-Tsuande-sama! - Sakura exclamou.

- Eu não vou deixar minha Hinata-chan se vestir como uma prostituta! - gritou o loiro.

- Naruto, cale-se! Isso é para a missão ser bem sucedida! Soubemos que Shin e Haru são assiduos frequentadores de casas noturnas e bordeis... logo, essa será a oportunidade perfeita para começar a busca dos pergaminhos. Enfim, tudo o que vocês duas precisam fazer é deixá-los bêbados, flertar um pouquinho e surrupiar informações deles. E, então, assasiná-los. - Tsunade disse tão naturalmente, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Isso é realmente necessário? - Sasuke perguntou em um tom irritado.

- Sim. Agora eu quero que tenham cuidado nessa missão, estes dois shinobi não devem ser subestimados. - Todos assentiram e pegaram dois rolinhos das mãos da loira.

- Leia-os. Vocês saem amanhã de manhã. Dispensados.

.

* * *

.

Naruto saiu com Hinata, murmurando maldições sobre aquilo tudo, morrendo só de pensar em outros homens tocando sua Hinata-chan.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, seguindo Sasuke para fora do escritório de Tsunade. - Isso é tão estúpido! Eu não posso acreditar que vou ter que me vestir como uma prostituta! - disse para si mesma.

- Hn. Não seria a primeira vez que se vestiria assim. - Sasuke disse em uma voz fria, sorrindo de canto. Um vermelho profundo pintou suas bochechas femininas à lembrança do dia em que se vestira de_ enfermeira sexy_ para realizar uma das fantasias do namorado.

- Sasuke! - sibilou, ganhando outro sorriso de canto.

No entanto, somente a idéia de outros homens quererem tocar sua Sakura não o fazia nada feliz.

- Oh Droga! - A voz da kunoichi o trouxe de seus pensamentos. - Esqueci de perguntar a Tsunade-sama! Isto significa que não teremos mais essas sessões estupidas de terapia com o Dr. Hikari pelos proximos dias, certo? - Sakura perguntou a si mesma.

- É o que parece. - Sasuke murmurou, ele estava prestes a matar aquele médico maldito.

- Graças a Deus! Sem Dr Hikari por uma semana inteirinha! - Sakura cantarolou alegremente.

Sasuke sorriu de canto... sim, sem Dr Hikari ... por uma semana ...

Hmmm.

O Uchiha e seus pensamentos sujos!

.

.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte**

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke levantaram bem cedo, prontos para encontrar Naruto e Hinata no portão principal de Konoha.

Sakura sorriu para si mesma, caminhando ao lado de Sasuke pelas ruas vazias da Vila.

Ela estava realmente muito feliz com esta missão, bem, exceto pela parte de fingir ser uma prostituta.

Mas o lado bom nisso tudo era que ficaria livre do Dr Hikari por uma semana inteira!

...

Finalmente encontraram Naruto e Hinata ao portão da Vila com ... mais alguém?

Sakura estreitou os olhos aquilo, queria saber quem era a terceira figura ao longe.

Será que Tsunade enviaria mais alguém em missão com eles?

- Oh não. - Sasuke resmungou raivoso.

Os orbes verdes arregalaram.

_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! Inner_ Sakura gritou estridente no fundo de sua mente.

- Ei pessoal! Adivinhem so quem foi enviado pra vir junto com a gente! - Naruto disse alegre enquanto Hinata sorria.

- Olá, Sasuke, Sakura. - Dr. Hikari cumprimentou-os com um sorriso.

**. Continua .**

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ah galera, como eu acabei nao postando nada Naruto ontem, resolvi trazer 3 posts pra gente hoje ;D_

_E cara, eu to gostando do Up de leitores que tivemos em BTS, gente, arigatou por "passear". Serio, motiva bastante :)_

_.._

**_Mas e o cpt de hoje, o que acharam?_**

_Ah cara, na boa, se eu tivesse um Dr hikari na minha vida, sei nao, acho que o estrangularia *BATE*_

_Ok, personas, digam pra hime: Estao curtindo a fic?_

**_Deixem um recadinho ;D_**

_..._

_bombons, tia hime vai indo agora,_

_nos vemos essa semana ainda e a prox att sera de My pretend boyfriend ;D_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime :)_

* * *

_ps:_

_ certo, personas, eu nao respondi os ultimos contatos ainda. Surgiram umas... complicacoes e tive que me dedicar um pouco mais a "vida real", entao ficou tenso..._

_Mas eu to me divertindo tanto com os coments de voces, serio, eles me fazem vir aqui e postar com gosto :)_

_Arigatou :))_


	6. Chapter 6

******Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Shipper:**__ Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor/outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__KrAzI JaY_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **__Todos os casais de Konoha recebem uma ordem de frequentarem à terapia de casais. Será que Sasuke irá seguir o 'conselho' do psicólogo? E como diabos eles vão sobreviver a um mês inteiro fazendo essa droga? !_

* * *

**Anteriormente...**

_Sakura e Sasuke levantaram bem cedo, prontos para encontrar Naruto e Hinata no portão principal de Konoha._

_Sakura sorriu para si mesma, caminhando ao lado de Sasuke pelas ruas vazias da Vila._

_Ela estava realmente muito feliz com esta missão, bem, exceto pela parte de fingir ser uma prostituta._

_Mas o lado bom nisso tudo era que ficaria livre do Dr Hikari por uma semana inteira!_

_..._

_Finalmente encontraram Naruto e Hinata ao portão da Vila com ... mais alguém?_

_Sakura estreitou os olhos aquilo, queria saber quem era a terceira figura ao longe._

_Será que Tsunade enviaria mais alguém em missão com eles?_

_- Oh não. - Sasuke resmungou raivoso._

_Os orbes verdes arregalaram._

_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! Inner Sakura gritou estridente no fundo de sua mente._

_- Ei pessoal! Adivinhem so quem foi enviado pra vir junto com a gente! - Naruto disse alegre enquanto Hinata sorria._

_- Olá, Sasuke, Sakura. - Dr. Hikari cumprimentou-os com um sorriso._

_**. .**_

_**.**_

* * *

**The Longest Month Ever**

_O mês mais longo de todos_

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

- NAOOOOOOO! - Sakura gritou dramaticamente, ajoelhando-se ao chao. _Brincadeirinha._

- Que diabos?! - gritou.

- Ah, olá para você também, Sakura. - Dr. Hikari sorriu.

- M-mas ... por quê?! - Choraminhou baixinho.

- Woo! Isso e jeito de tratar o médico! - Naruto gritou.

Sim ... realmente. Naruto estava feliz com suas "lições de casa" que o médico lhe dera, então não tinha nenhum ressentimento contra ele.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui? - Sasuke perguntou numa voz fria.

- Olá Sasuke, bom te ver também.

- … - Sasuke lhe enviou um olhar mortal.

- Ele foi obrigado a vir junto com a gente! Não que meu relacionamento com a Hinata-chan pudesse ficar ainda melhor que já é, mas o negocio e o de vocês. - Naruto disse fitando a ambos, Sakura agora sentada ao chão, parecendo que estava prestes a morrer a qualquer momento e Sasuke encarando (muito emburrado) o médico.

'Por que! Por que nós! O que fizemos para merecer isso? ' Sakura berrou em sua mente. "_Porque vocês fazem sexo como coelhos miseráveis!" _Inner Sakura respondeu.

- Uh ... Sakura-chan? Você está bem? Parece que vai pirar a qualquer momento. - Naruto perguntou, acenando na frente do rosto de Sakura.

- Uh ... hm? Ah ... estou muito bem. - murmurou estupidamente enquanto Sasuke a ajudava a levantar-se.

- Hn. - Grunhiu, quando todos começaram a caminhar.

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura gradualmente puseram a segui-los, cerca de dez metros atrás do restante do grupo ( e um Naruto berrando animadamente para nada em particular).

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Que diabos Tsunade acha que está fazendo, não consigo suportar esse homem! - A kunoichi rosnou, recebendo um "hn" em resposta.

- É só isso o que consegue dizer? _Hn_?

- O que mais há pra se dizer?

- Ugh! Você consegue ser tão idiota às vezes, sabia disso? - resmungou e Sasuke lhe enviou um olhar frio pelo canto dos olhos.

- Parece que ja começou com essa voz estupidamente alta. - Grunhiu.

Sakura estreitou os olhos. - E você a agir como um idiota!

- Gente! - Naruto gritou asim que o resto do grupo parou a caminhada.

Infelizmente Sasuke e Sakura não haviam escutado.

- Sasuke, Sakura! - O loiro gritou, finalmente recebendo a atenção dos "pombinhos brigões".

_- O QUÊ?_ - Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo ao voltar a atenção para Naruto.

- Uh …vamos montar acampamento agora. - Disse baixinho, lentamente encolhendo os ombros para o casal.

- Vocês realmente poderiam usar mais comunicação em seu relacionamento. - Dr. Hikari pontuou.

- Estamos nos comunicando! Você acabou de nos ver fazendo isso! - Sakura disse docemente ao livrar-se de sua bolsa, recebendo olhares estranhos de todos ao redor.

.

* * *

.

- Tenda estúpida! Grrr! - A kunoichi medica resmungou enquanto tentava montar sua barraca ... desde que realmente não podia compartilhar uma com Sasuke no momento.

Virou-se irritada quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- O que é! - rosnou.

- Er! Hum ... é... que você e Sasuke poderiam ir buscar um pouco de água e eu poderia terminar as coisas aqui no acampamento, o que acha? - Naruto propôs, ainda que temendo por sua vida.

- Ótimo! - bufou, caminhando em seguida em direcao ao namorado; um certo Uchiha (que _estava montando_ sua própria barraca), arrastando-o floresta adentro.

- Vocês poderiam trabalhar sua comunicação enquanto fazem isso. - Dr. Hikari gritou ao longe e o som do riso, principalmente de Naruto, podia ser ouvido ecoando pela floresta.

.

- Sakura, errr! ... droga! - Sasuke sufocou-se pelo enlace firme que sua namorada mantinha sobre si, arrastando-o pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Oh! Oops. - Disse inocentemente ao solta-lo.

O shinobi esfregou o pescoço e se levantou rapidamente, recuperando a compostura.

.

* * *

.

Chegaram a um pequeno lago e Sakura rapidamente encheu uma cumbuca de água.

Sequer poupou ao Uchiha um olhar, o que o irritou muito.

Levantou, um pouco depressa demais, escorregando inevitavelmente no chão enlameado, enviando-a diretamente a água fria do lago.

Tirou a cabeça rosada de dentro da água rapidamente, obviamente irritada. - Por que diabos você não me pegou? - gritou, ja caminhando de volta a margem, dando de cara com um Uchiha e seu sorriso no canto do rosto.

- Como diabos iria saber que você ia cair tao desajeitadamente? - Seus olhos de onix agora viajando pela figura de um corpo feminino completamente molhado ... as roupas evidenciando cada curva ... oh Deus, aquilo estava acontecendo de novo!

* * *

- Você é um ninja! Deveria reagir a esse tipo de coisa! - As reclamações de Sakura continuaram e os olhos de Sasuke tambem.

* * *

- E chama a si mesmo de _ninja?_! - Sakura terminou, ja sem fôlego. O que fazia a imagem parecer ainda mais erótica.

Ela estava com raiva, caminhando para fora da água, vindo em direcao ao local onde ele estava, resmungando maldições baixinho. Sasuke não poderia aguentar mais aquilo, entao caminhou ate ela e a agarrou pelos ombros.

- S-sasuke? - Ela gritou quando ele a enlaçou pela cintura, seus lábios perigosamente perto dos dela.

- Che. Você fala demais. - sussurrou contra os lábios femininos antes de toma-los possessivamente, sequer dando-lhe a chance de retrucar.

* * *

Sakura gemeu ao sentir a língua masculina.

Tinha se passado uma semana inteira e ela estava cansada e estressada.

Que se dane a comunicação_, esta_ era a maneira que eles resolviam seus problemas!

Sakura o beijou de volta, sentindo-o pressiona-la contra algo áspero, uma árvore. Soltou outro gemido, deixando o Uchiha louco, fazendo-o depositar beijos quentes, longos, famintos na pele do pescoço. Sakura rapidamente envolveu as pernas ao redor dele e arqueava sob seu toque. Sasuke deslizou uma das mãos sob sua blusa, acariaciando-lhe o ventre e arrancando um suspiro dela. Ela agarraou-lhe os cabelos firmemente.

- _Sasuke_ ... - gemeu.

.

- QUE DIABOS! - Soou uma voz ao longe, fazendo com que Sakura e Sasuke despertassem imediatamente de seu momento de luxuria.

Ambos fitaram os arredores, a mão de Sasuke ainda sob a blusa de Sakura, vendo o rosto corado de Naruto desviar o olhar.

- Eu juro por deus que vocês tem muita sorte! Imagina se Dr Hikari visse isso! Sera que nao conseguem manter suas mãos longe um do outro por um segundo? - repreendeu-os como se tivessem dois anos de idade.

- Diz isso porque não e você que tem que ficar sem sexo por um mês! - Sakura tentou se defender.

- Se passou apenas uma semana, Sakura-chan! - Naruto continou. Então, moveu o olhar para Sasuke, que sem se deu conta, mas ainda mantinha uma mão sob a blusa de Sakura. Finalmente, vendo que Naruto o estava encarando, rapidamente removeu-a e deu ao loiro um vislumbre da curva do seio feminino.

.

- Hn. Iriamos começar com essa palhaçada durante o caminho de volta, e claro, se você nao tivesse interrompido, Dobe. - Sasuke disse, rapidamente recuperando a compostura, ajudando Sakura a ficar de pe, e vê-la ajeitar um pouco sua aparência ... ela ainda estava molhada.

- Ta certo, acredito! E ja que sou um bom amigo eu não vou contar nada pro Dr Hikari! - Naruto disse presunçosamente ao por-se novamente no caminho de volta.

- Sim, porque se fizesse isso, eu seria obrigado a te matar! - Sakura rosnou raivosa.

- Um ... sim, isso também. - Naruto respondeu rapidamente, com um olhar assustado.

* * *

Caminharam em silêncio, até que é Naruto o quebrou.

- Ne? Sakura-chan ... por que está toda molhada? ... Oh, … er… entendo… - Continuou com um olhar pervertido. Sakura ficou vermelha e Sasuke deu um cocuruto na cabeça do loiro.

- Eu só cai no lago, seu pervertido ! - gritou.

* * *

Chegaram ao acampamento; felizmente Naruto ainda estava vivo.

- Ah, estão de volta. Maravilhoso. Trabalharam em sua comunicação? - Dr. Hikari perguntou.

- Hum, sim , Dr. Hikari! - Sakura disse docemente, um blush crescendo em sua face. Naruto revirou os olhos e Sasuke sorriu de canto. Pelo visto, Sasuke e Sakura pareciam ter um tipo de realacionamento mais _físico_...

* * *

Chegou o dia seguinte (que fora, de certo, um dia muito longo …), ao menos para Sasuke e Sakura.

Durante todo o dia continuaram assim, um perto do outro, mas não podiam fazer nada de interessante com todo esse tempo livre. Então, em vez de conversar, puseram total energia em …brigar com o outro.

- Argh! Estou tão cansada de você, Uchiha! - gritou.

- Hn. Então por que diabos está caminhando ao meu lado, sua idiota. - Rosnou de volta.

- Hmph! Ótimo! - Sakura bufou com raiva, Naruto os fitou com olhos confusos, vendo uma Sakura furiosa pegar o barco de Hinata e arrasta-la, ja ficando bem à frente dos outros dois. - Vamos Hinata, vamos conversar!

- U-hum ... ok, Sakura-chan. - gaguejou, ao se deixar ser arrastada para longe do resto do grupo.

- Cara, sua namorada acabou de arrastar a _minha_ namorada! - Naruto bufou.

Dr. Hikari permanecia silencioso ... observando?

- Não é minha culpa, não posso controlar as acoes dela. - disse calmamente.

- Não pode pelo menos dizer algo de bom pra ela de vez em quando? Assim ela não iria ficar sempre tao ... louca e assustadora. - Naruto respondeu, fitando as duas meninas cerca de dez metros a sua frente.

- … - Sasuke ficou em silêncio. - Acho que eu poderia dizer algo agradável de vez em quando ... - E tentou lembrar quando foi que a havia elogiado antes. Mas simplesmente nao conseguia se lembrar de tal.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, ele não era de elogiar as pessoas. Não era muito bom em se comunicar, quer seja com Sakura ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas achava que ela sabia como ele se sentia sobre ela quando a beijava ou lhe "fazia amor". Até a semana passada, quando disse que a amava, aquilo havia sido a maior parcela de "comunicação" que ja tiveram em seu relacionamento até o momento.

Suspirou, de qualquer forma sua relação não começara muito bem, tudo começou quando voltara de Orochimaru, quando tinha apenas 17 anos.

Estremeceu em vista aquelas lembrancas.

* * *

_"Que diabos estava pensando? _

_Sabe quantos problemas nos causou! _

_Quantos problemas me trouxe?_

_ Claro que nao sabe, ne? "_

_Ela gritou para um Uchiha (interiormente assustado na cama de hospital)._

* * *

Ele não gostava muito dessa lembrança. Mas achava que era apenas uma maneira dela mostrar que ainda se importava com ele ... bem, assim pensou.

* * *

_"Sua posição esta totalmente errada."_

_Sasuke declarou a uma Sakura que tentava novamente corrigir um jutsu que teimava em dar errado._

_"Cale a boca, Uchiha, eu não preciso da sua ajuda!"_

* * *

E sorriu carinhosamente as lembranças ...

Eles ainda nao concordavam com nada, mesmo depois de um ano inteiro de seu retorno a Vila.

* * *

_"Não Sasuke, não acho que devemos ir por esse caminho, isso é obviamente uma emboscada!"_

_Sakura sussurrou; em sua voz havia uma ponta de raiva._

_"Che. Isso é o que eles querem que pense, Sakura, é tudo uma estratégia."_

_ respondeu presunçosamente._

_"Gente, pare de brigar e se apressem!"_

_Naruto pediu rapidamente._

_"Devemos fazer do meu jeito!"_

_Sakura sussurrou._

_"Seu jeito esta obviamente errado!"_

_Sasuke retrucou._

* * *

Sasuke lembrou-se de como eles simplesmente nao conseguiam concordar em nada, pareciam querer se esganar constantemente.

Fitou à sua frente, as costas de Sakura, ela estava rindo e conversando com Hinata.

Foi cerca de um ano, quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez ...

* * *

Fitou-a ainda em silencio.

_"Che. Vá em frente Uchiha, diga quão idiota eu fui. Aposto que está tão feliz em ver que sua estratégia estava certa." _

_sussurrou, nem mesmo se preocupando em se virar._

"..."

_Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Ainda a fitando._

_"Heh. Silencio ne, entendo. Esse sempre foi o caminho mais fácil não é?"_

_Sakura soltou um riso amargo e Sasuke estreitou os olhos para as costas femininas._

_"Sabe ..." _

_Sua voz soou suave, fazendo o Uchiha levantar a cabeça e prestar atencao plena._

_"Eu pensei que você teria mudado, talvez apenas um pouquinho."_

_ começou, mantendo os olhos fixos na água correndo debaixo daquela ponte._

_Sasuke ficou em silêncio, sabia que ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo._

_"Mas quer saber? ... Eu estava errada."_

_E soltou uma risada amarga para finalmente se virar e fita-lo nos olhos._

_"Eu estava errada, Sasuke! Você nunca vai mudar! Vai continuar o mesmo cretino frio e sem coração de sempre!"_

_ gritou, olhos verdes agora se enchendo de lágrimas frustradas._

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos a isso ... ele não a tinha visto chorar desde seus 12 anos._

"..."

_ficou em silêncio mais uma vez._

_"Por que você não diz nada?"_

_ gritou ao tentar dar um soco nele._ _Sasuke pegou o punho da kunoichi facilmente._

_"Quer saber! Eu não me importo com o que acontece contigo, Uchiha! Ninguém se importa! Você está morto pra nós! Pra mim! Você está morto ..." _

_Ela disse com raiva, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto._

_Sasuke ainda permanecia em silêncio, segurando o punho feminino firmemente._

_"Por que você não diz nada? ... Por que nos deixou ...?"_

_E entao, chorou de forma lamentável, aproximando-se do moco, batendo os punhos contra seu peito de forma desesperada._

_"Eu te odeio!"_

_Sasuke pegou os pulsos femininos, de modo que ela não conseguisse mais acerta-lo._ _A empurrou contra a grade da ponte, ainda segurando os pulsos minúsculos em suas mãos._

_"Apenas me diga, Sasuke! Por que ...?"_

_ disse desesperadamente ao fita-lo com raiva._

_E o que Sasuke fez em seguida foi totalmente inesperado._

_Sem dar-lhe qualquer resposta, se inclinou e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo desesperado, fazendo-a ofegar em surpresa._

_Ele rapidamente recuou, ambos tentando desesperadamente recuperar o folego._

_"S-Sasuke ...?"_

_gaguejou, a raiva agora esquecida._

_Ele a puxou para mais perto , enlaçando-lhe a cintura de modo que seus narizes quase se tocaram._

_"Você realmente é muito… irritante."_

_ sussurrou contra os lábios femininos antes de toma-la novamente em outro beijo, desta vez, mais apaixonado._

* * *

Sorriu de canto.

Ja naquela época, sabia que no fundo de sua mente, amava essa garota, mesmo que não estivesse pronto para admitir aquilo para si mesmo naquele momento.

- Oi! Teme! - A voz de Naruto o dragou de seus pensamentos. - Chegamos.

Sasuke fitou ao redor, deparando-se onde estavam.

Era um colina localizada na Nevoa.

Todos comecaram a caminhar colina abaixo.

Quando Sakura estava prestes a ultrapassa-lo, ele rapidamente agarrou-a pelo pulso, fazendo-a parar. Agora era sua vez de tentar conversar!

E a puxou para mais perto e lhe deu um beijo casto e suave e apaixonado nos lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido em seguida. - Você é linda.

Sakura simplesmente congelou, vendo-o afastar-se de si.

_Sasuke nunca tinha dito isso antes!_

Sorriu para si mesma.

'Nos somos lindas!' Inner Sakura gritou.

Sakura ficou ali, atordoada, os dedos tracando padroes sobre os lábios recem tocados.

- Oi. Sakura, anda logo! - A voz masculina a acordou de seus devaneios.

- Hai! - gritou alegremente, correndo feliz para alcancar o resto do grupo.

.

.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ne, esses nossos herois vivem se metendo em encrenca. ai ai_

_Mas terao sempre um "Dr Hikari" pra ajuda-los...? *APANHA*_

_._

_Lindonas, essa fic nao estava programada na agenda de posts desse mes. Mas pensei em traze-la como um extra. Pra gente se divertir um pouquinho com as confusoes desse povo ninja super hilario ;)_

**_Gostaram da surpresa?_**


End file.
